


Writer's Block

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-11
Updated: 2003-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writer needs a muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

"Any progress?" questioned a voice behind Calliope. For once she didn't jump in surprise - she'd finally become used to Patrick's habit of fire-calling her at odd moments after three months of marriage.

"Not much," she replied glumly. "I'm seriously starting to contemplate conjuring a muse to help me get past this section."

"I thought your name would take care of those problems, wouldn't it?" he asked, with a quiet chuckle.

"Apparently not. My parents named me for the wrong muse. It's Thalia I need right now."

"I see. Good luck with the muse-conjuring spell then," he said, and was gone.


End file.
